


I think there was a little crack in the portal

by WritingJay555



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All he wants is a nap..., Four get out of the letterbox, Hope you like it Shawn :), Horse-Time™, I don't know what I'm doing, Oh shit here's the crack, Ravio is officially done with Link, Rip Sky, THE DIRT HYRULE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingJay555/pseuds/WritingJay555
Summary: The portal did something and now everyone is crazy, Hylia dammit Sky is too tired for this...I've never written crack before so this is probs a bit slow but I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	I think there was a little crack in the portal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an artist appreciation on the LU discord! This was written Shawn and was inspired by an art piece of Ravio :) so I hope you like this Shawn!

Another portal leading to another world, a sight that most of the Links were used to by now – Legend especially if the grumbling was anything to go by and yet, Sky was still mystified as ever. They were nothing like falling through the cloud barrier or even traversing the gate of Time, instead it felt as if he was moving through a pot of jelly.

‘Where’d you think we pop out next?’ Asked Wind, peering out from behind Warrior, as the latter of the two rolled his eyes, holding back the little sailor before he could leap in and find out.

‘Well there’s only one way to find out,’ and with that, Legend was already through the portal. A slight snort escaped from Sky as he went to follow in their veteran’s footsteps, grabbing a slightly shaking Hyrule on the way and escorting him through the portal, with Four following behind and slightly pushing the poor guy, dark magic never really mixed well with him.

Exiting the portal, Sky did his best to look around as leaving the portal always left the Links a little disoriented, Four especially. Okay, path-dirt path-trees-kinda funny looking-a house… _what is Four doing inside a letterbox?_ Shaking his head, Sky gave an owlish blink as he watched their smallest hero attempt to crawl into a bright red letterbox.

‘Four? _Four what are you doing?’_

‘The mouse people Sky! They need _saving_!’ Four cried, suddenly trying even harder to squish into the mailbox, arms twisting and his body curling. With growing concern for the smith’s safety Sky rushed over and started yanking on his legs.

‘Oh! When did Legend get pants?’ Commented Hyrule, lifting his head and staring at Four with a thoughtful expression. Confused, Sky looked around for Legend – of which decided that invisibility was apparently the answer to this situation and had promptly disappeared. Now in hindsight, this probably would have been a bad omen, foreshadowing one might say, and yet the hero’s spirit is always so blissfully ignorant to strange circumstances.

A thump followed by an _‘Oof’_ sounded behind Sky as he briefly turned to see who had come through the portal… _okay._ Sky was exactly _expecting_ strange things to happen with Four and Hyrule, but he could at least understand _why_ the portal affected them the most, what he couldn’t understand was why in Nayru’s name was Time just _standing there T-posing with a horse head on?_

Baffled, Sky dropped Four’s legs which prompted him to poke his head out of the letterbox, his face lighting up with pure delight once he spotted Time.

‘GERICO I’VE MISSED YOU!’ He screeched before jumping out of the letterbox and flinging himself at horse-Time™.

‘neigh.’

‘AWWWW I MISS YOUR SWEET CARELESS WHISPER LIKE VOICE!’

‘ _Why is Four hugging a two-legged person?’_ Hyrule asked, somehow stealthily moving next to Sky while remaining in a crouch during the commotion, a heavily concerned look on his face. In all honesty, Sky was concerned too, he’s never experienced anything this weird since Ghirahim’s tongue _and that wasn’t a time that Sky wanted to go back to._ Okay, he _might_ need backup…

‘ _Legend!’_

* * *

Traversing through the portal was nothing new, felt just as _sticky?_ No that was quite the right word…anyway. Landing through the portal had Legend gasping as he immediately recognised his home, quickly running forward and swinging the door open. Smack bang in the middle of the living room stood Ravio, shock-still like a bunny caught in a bear trap. His hands in a pair of purple oven mitts and a purple-bunny covered apron dressing his front. His eyes shinnying with unbridled emotion as a small smile slipped onto his face.

‘Link?’

Without even waiting a beat he flung himself at Ravio giving him an almost bone-crushing hug, which admittedly wasn’t something he’d usually do but what could he say, he missed his bunny pal and none of the others were here yet. Ravio wheezed yet gave a warm squish back which spread a happy smile on Legend’s face and a content sigh. Legend didn’t want to pull away but unfortunately, he had to and lifting his head he was met with slightly concerned eyes. Happy? Yes. Concerned? Definitely.

‘Link are you feeling well? I-I’m happy you missed me but you’re acting a little… _strange_.’ Was he acting strange? He didn’t feel off, just really happy to see Ravio, the one person who’d never leave him and oh boy here comes the tears.

‘I-I L-Link!’ Stuttering, Ravio quickly moved to help his distressed friend, but the seemed to just make him cry harder, which further set a panic in Ravio’s bones. Gripping Legends arms he attempted to lift him up, but he wouldn’t budge, and instead gripped onto him.

‘Please don’t leave me! The seagull left but you purple bunny have always stayed! Why are you so tall…? _ARE YOU THE EASTER BUNNY?’_

Crying suddenly stopped, Ravio stood _utterly confuddled_ as he watched his hero squeal over him, ‘I-no! I’m not the Easter Bunny?’

‘DO YOU HAVE THE EGGS?’

Being quite confused and thoroughly creeped out, he decided that perhaps, playing along might be a good idea. Straightening up, Ravio gave Legend his best smile.

‘Yes, I have eggs.’

‘Really?!?’

‘Mhmm, I do. Come along and if you behave, I might give you one.’

‘E-GG E-GG!’

Chanting Legend hopped after Ravio and Ravio lead him straight to his room. Because of course, he was going to lock him in there, this had to be an imposter, the only question was had he vented? Reaching the door Ravio gestured Legend towards his bed, telling him that if ‘ _he was a good boy he could have some eggs’_ , followed by an enthusiastic nod (of which is something legend should never do) and a jump onto the bed. Dear Hylia, he smacked his head on the bed frame…and now he’s unconscious…Ravio sighed as he went to get a red potion, he’d just steal 50 Rupee’s later.

Heading out to the shop section of the house, he flipped the sign to close as he shuffled through his potions which were placed right by a window- ‘ _Legend!’_

A sudden shout started him out of his actions as he vaguely remembered that he’d heard the voice from somewhere before. Forgetting the potion- ‘ _Link will be fine’_ -he headed outside…and Ravio was done for the day.

Things weren’t getting any better for Sky. Twilight had come through the portal and started eating _grass_ mooing, Time thinking it wise to plonk a cow mask on his head which he got from who knows where and now Wind and Warrior were coming through the portal. As soon as they came through the portal their eyes bugged, before widening and looking at each other.

‘WHAT IN DIN’S NAME? WHY AM I YOU!’ Screeched Wind, wearing a look only Warriors would ever be able to have.

‘WHY DO YOU THINK I’D KNOW?’

‘neigh.’

A terrible headache was starting to form at the back of Sky’s head, because honestly? What was going on? A gasp behind him washed a wave of relief over him as he turned to ask Legend if he knew what was going on, only to see a purple bunny man…maybe he really was hallucinating all of this, and with that Sky promptly fainted.

‘SKY!’ Both Wind and Warrior clambered over to their fallen buddy, both unused to there knew height. Ravio sighed as he headed over to the fallen hero, clearly, he was the one calling for help, but _what in Farore’s name?_ This was even more chaotic then whatever demon had decided to possess link. Grabbed his arms he hauled him inside, deciding to ignore the mess outside for the time being as both Warrior and Wind clumsily followed behind him, saying they’d watch over Sky for him. Sighing Ravio headed back outside and first convinced Hyrule to go inside, who for some reason was crying over a clump of dirt.

‘Come on Mr. Heroes, come inside.’

‘Neigh.’

‘MOO!’

‘OooooooOOoOOoOO, you made Gerald expressive!’

Ravio had no idea who Gerald was but he assumed that it was probably the older one who was just _staring_ at him through the nostrils of the horse mask. With the cow one picking up some grass he had just been eating from and throwing at him.

‘I…there’s food inside.’

‘Moo?’

The cow one titled his head, enticed, before heading inside. It was kinda strange actually, because he was just saying ‘Moo’, not actually mooing… anyway the old one hadn’t moved and the small one was still stuck to his legs.

‘neigh.’

‘ _GASP!_ Don’t be so rude Time!’ Four shouted before leaping away and slinging onto Ravio, who jumped and stared wide eyed at him.

‘Neigh…’

‘No! You had your chance horse-man Time™. YOU MADE THE BANANA’S HAS GONE BAD!’

Ravio at this point had just given up and picked up the small gremlin child, who by all means, looked high as hell. Said “horse man” quietly followed behind, intently staring at him as he carried one their youngest inside. Now with everyone safely inside, Ravio turned to the only three normal ones, with Sky having woken up.

‘What is going on? Link was acting strange when he came inside but not this…crazy!’

‘I have no idea,’ Wept Sky, as he held his sailcloth close. The other two nodding along with him as the eyed each other, from what Ravio could understand going through the portal had body swapped them. Strange but not as weird as the others. The traveler, Hyrule, was still weeping in the corner and caressing the dirt like it was his lost love, with Twilight and Time just watching Four roll around muttering how ‘ _The grass feels hard’_.

‘Hey where’s Legend?’ Asked Wind-err Warriors, flipping his head around.

‘Oh! He smacked himself out in his room so he’s sleeping there, he’s fine.’ Ravio said, pointing towards the door at the end. Sky looked concerned and felt as such but Warrior, well actually wind, waved his hand saying that he’d be fine and not to worry, that he’d seen him do worse. Before Sky and Ravio could ask what, he meant Warrior asked a question that made their blood run cold.

‘Hey, where’s Wild?’

As if summoned, cackling laughing that sounded like some sort of demon, rang from outside, before a figure leapt through one of the windows near the door, raining glass everywhere as he rolled forwards and bumped into Ravio. He was absolutely passed out and covered in cuts, but you know, that might have been a good thing, given that he was down to his knickers holding a tree branch in one hand, and a pot lid in another.

‘Alright I’m not dealing with this.’ And with that Ravio got up and left for his own room, as Sky once again passed out.


End file.
